List of Hetalia: Axis Powers Fanterms
This is a list of common fan terms and names used in the Axis Powers Hetalia fandom. Aegyptus A name given to the character Ancient Egypt ("Mama Egypt") by fans, used in some fanfiction. Ameriblob A fan name given to a small anthropomorphic white mochi blob with glasses, drawn by Hidekaz Himaruya in a sketch. Most fanartists have added a "Nantucket" hair to the blob to make it further resemble America. Bad Friends Trio A term used to describe the trio of France, Prussia, and Spain. They have also alternatively been referred to as the Bad Touch Trio, Badass Trio, and Bad Company Trio. Bella A nickname (and alternatively a human name) used for the character of Belgium. She has also been referred to with the name BellBell (BeruBeru) in some parts of the Japanese fandom, most notably on the art site Pixiv. Brother Nordic A nickname used for Denmark, that first originated from Pixiv. Chibimano The fan name occasionally used for the child version of Romano, from the words Chibi (little) and Romano. Chibimerica A name used for the child version of America, from the words Chibi (little) and America. Chibirisu A name used for the child version of England, from the words Chibi (little) and Igirisu (England). Curse Of The British Empire A term used as a nickname for Hong Kong, as well as the pairing of England/Hong Kong. DeSu An abbreviated term for Denmark/Sweden and a pun on the word desu. East Germany A fanon term (so far) for post-WWII Prussia, most prevalent in fanworks where he survives the dissolution of his country and represents the eastern half of Germany (post-war). It was coined in part due to the fact that Prussia refers to his brother as "West" when the actual nation of Germany wasn't split apart until after WWII. In this hypothetical incarnation, he is also referred to as simply GDR (German Democratic Republic) or GDR!Prussia. In canon, Prussia's exact status in the modern day is something that currently remains to be seen, though the 2009 April Fool's event on Kitayume and its related strips still listed him as Prussia. Edelweiss An alternate term for the pairing of Austria/Switzerland. Fubin A nickname for Prussia, from the Japanese word for "failure". Germancest A term used to describe the incestual fanon pairing of both Germany and Prussia, and the fanworks relating to it. German Potato Sandwich A term used to refer to a threesome pairing of Germany/North Italy/Prussia. Gertalia/Gerita A portmanteau of Germany and Italia (Italy), used for the pairing Germany/Italy. Gilbo A fan nickname for Gilbert Beilschmidt (aka Prussia). On sites like Pixiv, he is also referred to by fans and in fanart tags as GilGil (GiruGiru). Grecia A name used for Ancient Greece (Mama Greece) in some fanworks. Hellas An alternate name used for the character of Ancient Greece in fanworks. House Of Habsburg A term used for the grouping of Spain, Austria, and Hungary, based off the historical House Of Habsburg, which included these countries. The alternative spelling Hapsburg is also used. House Of Savoy A term used for the grouping of Spain, both Italy brothers, and France. It is also based off the historical House Of Savoy, which included the countries of Italy, France, and Spain. Iggy A nickname for England, first coined in the Japanese fandom from the Japanese word for England, Igirisu. It was also used in canon a few times, most notably in the strip titled Iggy-Iggy Annoyance. Iggyblob A name for the anthropomorphic mochi blob that resembles England, that first appeared in fanarts drawn with "Ameriblob". Other blob representations of the nations exist in fanworks, though the blobs for England and America are the most commonly depicted. Iggybrows A term used to describe the thick eyebrows of both England and Sealand. Australia and Hong Kong also have thick eyebrows, and according to notes by Himaruya, England's brothers (Scotland, Wales, and presumably Northern Ireland) have them as well. Igiko A name used by Himaruya for his genderswapped design of England. Italycest / Itacest A term used to describe the incestual fanon pairing of both North and South Italy, and the fanworks relating to it. In the Japanese fandom, the term Curly Brothers (くるん兄弟) is sometimes used to refer to the pairing, most notably as a tag on Pixiv. JIG A term made up of the first letters of Japan, Italy, and Germany, used to denote a threesome pairing or love triangle with the three characters in slash fanfiction and art. Also used as an alternative name for the trio by fans, rather than "Axis". JOKER A term used in the Japanese fandom for America/England, from the first syllables of their human surnames Jones ("Jo") and Kirkland ("Ker"). Katyusha A fanon name coined for Ukraine, from a name for rocket artillery, a Russian term for a headband, and the derivative of a Russian girls' name, Yekaterina. Some fans refer to her by a full name, Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginskaya, though as there is no canon name given to her by Himaruya or evidence of her having one, it is simply a fanon name. Kemet An alternate name used for Ancient Egypt in fanworks. Legolas A nickname used jokingly for the character of Germania, due to his apparent resemblance of the Lord Of The Rings character. Lili A nickname, and alternatively a fanon human name for the character of Liechtenstein. Mangary A nickname used for the genderswapped version of Hungary. The Japanese fans of the series tend to refer to him as simply Gary or Gari, a shortened form of his nation name. Mathias Kohler A fanon name for Denmark, which was mistaken by many to be an actual name given to him by Hidekaz Himaruya after someone had added it to the Hetalia TVTropes character page. It was later found to be false, as by the time Denmark was created, Himaruya had stopped giving the characters human names. Meimei A fanon human name used for Taiwan, from the Taiwanese word for "little sister". Mochimerica An alternative name used for the mochi blob version of America. Mr.Nor A nickname for Norway, used by some fans and as a tag for fanart featuring him on Pixiv. Nordic Shock A term used to refer to all five Nordic characters as a group, that first originated on Pixiv. NorFin A term used for the pairing of Norway/Finland. Norge A nickname used for Norway by fans. It is how one writes "Norway" in Norwegian Bokmål. Prumano A term used for the pairing of Prussia/Romano. Prutalia A term used for the pairing of Prussia/Italy. Ro-Ber-To ("Roberto") The historical Italian name for the actual Axis Powers, also used by some parts of fandom. It combines the first syllables of Rome, Berlin, and Tokyo. Roma A fan nickname for Holy Roman Empire, taken from the Japanese rendering of his name, Shinsei Roma. It has also been used as a placeholder for his human name in fanworks. On other occasions, Ancient Rome is referred to by this, the "Roma" coming from Roma Antiqua. Sesel A nickname used for Seychelles, derived from the name for the island (Sesel) in the Seychelles Creole language. Spero A term used for the pairing of Spain/Romano. SuFin A shortened, commonly used term for the pairing Sweden/Finland. UKe A fanterm used to describe England/United Kingdom as the uke (bottom) in slash fanfiction and fanart. The term is often used when speaking about the pairing, America/England. Wanwan This comes from the kanji character "Wan" in Taiwan. A name coined for the Taiwan character, by Taiwanese fans of the series. Also widely used by Japanese fans. Category:Fanon